


Old flame never dies

by vika128



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 22:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11953731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vika128/pseuds/vika128
Summary: You are The lady of house (h/n), one of the northern houses.One day, when you are out, hunting with few of your men, you see Sansa Stark, frozen to the bone wondering around forest.(This is after she escaped from Ramsay, also there is no Theon.)You take her to your castle and help her to get to the wall, where Jon is.While shes at your place, however, something unexpected happens.(h/n) = house name-think of your own house in the north





	Old flame never dies

You were galloping through the woods, sitting on a back of a beautiful grey stallion.  
The woods were naked, not a single leaf on the trees. But covered in thick layer of snow.  
A crossbow was hanging on your back. 

You were further away from your companions. You couldn't see any of them through the trees anymore. 

You stopped the horse as you heard something shiver between the trees somewhere in the distance. 

You jumped off the horse and loaded the crossbow with a bolt, waiting.

You heard it again. 

You started walking, slowly and quietly, to the source of the noise, ready to shoot. 

The snow was cracking under your feet.

You stopped. You were waiting.

Than you saw it.. you saw her. You couldn't believe your eyes. 

Sansa Stark, or was it Sansa Lannister now? Or Bolton?

„Sansa?“ you said gently, as you were walking towards her hiding place, between the dry bushes in the woods.

„Stay away!“ she yelled as you were getting closer, her voice cracking.

„Sansa, its me. (y/n). Do you remember me?“ you gave her a kind smile, but when she looked up, the smile disappeared form your face immediately. 

Her face was swollen, green and purple. Her hair was messy, with brunches in it and pieces of ice were hanging from it, just like from the bottom of her dress and coat. She was shaking with cold.

„(y/n)?“ 

You didn't know what to say. You didn't think you would ever see her again. And now she appears in the middle of the forest during your hunting, beaten and frozen to the bone.

You knew her when you were both girls, before she left to King's Landing to become the queen.  
You heard terrible things had happened to her.. but you didn't dare to ask how did she end up here like this. Not now anyway.

She changed so much since you last saw her. Her eyes, once filled with joy, were now sad, broken. Yet the look in them was strong, of a person who has seen through too much for one person to bare.

„Come.“ You said gently, offering her a hand.

„Do you work for The Boltons now?“ she asked, apprehensively. 

Your house was always loyal to house Stark. And never stopped being.  
True, you, as head of the house now, swore loyalty to The Boltons, but only because they would destroy your house completely. Your house was under a threat and you would do anything to save it. 

Also, everyone was saying that all Starks are dead, and Sansa was now lady Bolton.

But you never stopped being loyal to the Starks. You were ready to help Sansa, whatever it cost.

„My house will always be loyal to Starks.“ You replied, seriously. „Come, you must be freezing, we will talk later. Come.“ 

You were taking her to your horse, when all 5 of the men hunting with you appeared out of nowhere from the woods. 

„Lady (y/h)! We've been looking for y...“ the rest of the sentence you never heard. 

„Is that..“ another man's voice sounded.

„Lady Stark. Sansa Stark:“

All the surprised looks traveled from her poor appearance to you.

„The hunt is over. Lady Stark needs out help.“ You spoke aloud.

 

*later

 

Sansa was sitting behind you, on the back of the grey stallion, as you were galloping towards your castle. 

Everyone was quiet whole way. Shocked no doubt. 

You were sure she must be freezing. One of the hunters gave her his cloak, on your orders.

Still, the sooner we get back home, the better. Not just she's freezing, she must be awfully hungry too. Who knows how long has she been out there like this. Its a miracle shes still alive.

She tightened her grip on your waste, hiding her face into the fur on the back of your neck. This only confirmed your worries. 

You tightened your heels and thighs around the horse, which sped through the woods, and finally, the trees started to thin, and in the distance, the shape of a small castle started to shape.


End file.
